The present invention relates to a pipette cleaning apparatus and a method for cleaning the pipette, applied mainly to a dispenser of an autoanalyzer, and relates specifically to a cleaning apparatus and a cleaning method for cleaning the pipette, which clean the outer wall surface of the pipette using a cleaning liquid that once cleaned inside of the pipette.
A dispensing pipette in an autoanalyzer sucks to collect a dispensing liquid such as a testing sample and a reagent solution by immersing the pipette therein, and then dispenses the collected dispensing liquid in a vessel. Through the procedure, the inner wall surface and the outer wall surface of the pipette are contaminated by the dispensing liquid. Accordingly, the inner wall surface thereof is cleaned by letting a pure water to introduce into the pipette and to pass therethrough, while the outer wall surface thereof is cleaned by letting a pure water eject from outside of the pipette against the outer wall thereof. That is, the inner wall surface and the outer wall surface of the pipette are separately cleaned using the respective separate pure waters.